I Will Fight
by DragonHuntress88
Summary: Kel return to the yamanis after being told to go by Wyldon at the end of 1st year.Only the prolouge atm but hey, enjoy
1. Default Chapter

A really brief Prolouge, Kel doesnt go into the 2nd year, Wyldon sends her home.. The natural thing wld b to go to the yamanis so...ummmm the fight in the second book doesnt happen, cause kel isnt there with jump and they get away cause jump dsnt growl back, so yeah thats out the way.

TP owns all cept da plot, and i may intro new characters later on, so yeah R&R let me know what u think, will update really soon

* * *

I Will Fight

"You will not be returning next year Mindelan, you failed to meet the requirements."

Kel slowly stood up, and meet his eyes. She turned, refusing to bow to the man who hated her. AT the door she heard his voice softly say, "I knew you wouldn't make it…"

Kel back her things, and left without saying goodbye to any of her friends. She could not face them. She stopped at the stable to say goodbye to Peachblossom, she had the strength for that at least and she owed it to him. She found Stefan waiting for her at his stall.

"Take him Miss…please, otherwise he is dead. I will tell them he was given to the miners."

She nodded; she hadn't spoken a word since she had been told to go. Peachblossom's tack gathered, she left and headed for her parent's townhouse. They were waiting for her, Lord Wyldon had sent word.

Within two weeks the house was empty, the family had left for the Yamani Isles. Here at least, she could fight…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I yield!" Her opponent gasped

Kel, now seventeen years old, stood, her face showing no expression and pulled her sparring partner off the ground.

"Don't feel bad, it was a good bout. You were doing well, but you lost concentration and focused on my weapon. Watch my torso, it will give away my movement…maybe."

Her partner nodded, unable to talk, then turned and limped away. Feeling better than she had in a while, Kel shook herself off and followed; she had actually had to work with that one, granted not much but still work was work.

After leaving Tortall Kel had become a part of the Emperors Imperial Army. Her skill with the glaive had been recognized and trained. She had been moved from the Army and trained to be the best at all weapons: knives, glaive, throwing stars, archery, sword even the delicate deadly Shukusen. She was known as the Yamani Star, beauty, power, grace and death. She could not longer be called a lump. Her years of intense training had provided her with a lithe, powerful, well-defined body, her face was as though carved from stone by a master of his work, her eyes were now an intense fiery auburn, her soul and passion shone through them giving them their light. She was quick, faster than anyone had been before, and therefore earning the title of the Yamani's finest warrior.

Soon after her practice, Kel was called to the audience chamber where she was told that she would be accompanying her long time friend to Tortall to be wed. Her soul tore at the order but she knew better than to argue it. Besides she had shown them…she had shown them that she could fight.

The journey took longer than Kel cared to think about, she shared a carriage with Shinkokami and Yuki, her friends from when she had been a small girl. Every night while they stopped Kel would train as not to lose her abilities. Sometime she was even able to train while moving, practicing riding and moving on her horse Peachblossom. Other times you would see her standing on top of the carriage – while it was moving - working on her balance (not that it needed work) Finally they reach Corus, the capital.

It was impossible to be able to tell what Kel was thinking, her perfect features set in an indifferent expression. Peachblossom however, who pick up on his mistress's slightest mood, was snappish and jittery. The procession continued down the street, drawn the eyes of the many people in the streets. One girl, with blonde, nearly white, hair and deep blue eyes darted away from the crowd and headed through the ally that became darker and darker as she went.

"Her Imperial Highness, Shinkokami…Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru, Keladry, the Yamani Star" The herald voice rang out strong and clear. Collective gasps ran round the room…the last name had been familiar to many in the room. A crash rang out in the room as one of the squires dropped a plater of glasses. His eyes stared in shock at the beautiful women standing at the top of the stairs. One…one of them was his Kel…

* * *

Hehehehehehe...its onli short but yeah...who is the mysterious squire? It cld be Neal? Could be Cleon...it cld even be Roald! Oh btw, no one say she wld get into da army...she does smehow, i the all might authoress say so! lol im so full of bull...

Mwahahaha im evil...anyway shoutoffs ( i stole this frm smeone else cause i thought it was a mad way 2 say thanks 4 reviews heeheehee)

jumping-jo - heeheehee im in a vengeful mood...

queen-of-sapphires - as u see she goes in with the army so they pay for him shrugs

Scottish Wish - i had her not saying goodbye because i feel thats how she would have taken it...she wld have felt like it was complaining, which is un-yamani-iss...and yeah...

lady-of-tormentdeath - thank u :)


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note Then Chapter 2!

Ok I just want to say thank you to all my loverly reviews and now I'm going to take the time to reply to you all. A couple of reviewers brought some things to my attention and I intend to rectify the situation. Well actually I'm going to reply to a few reviews this time because they are rather lengthy reviews.

Toujourmort – The time warp thing, she was a page for a year, but you forget that the Yamani's started training at a very young age. Kel herself was trained at the age of 6. So it isn't actually that improbable that she could get into the army, also they were favourites at the time so (shrugs) it is plausible.

With Kel being told about Tortall, again they were favourites and she is very close to the princess.

Yes I know it's called the Yamani Isles for a reason, I didn't include it because well its kinda self explanatory…everyone knows it's Isles so I didn't bother including a boat trip.

Peachblossom is meant to be like a second part of Kel, I ride quite a bit and even with a new horse they can pick up on your mood. So it is actually logical that he would be able to pick up on her mood. I don't know what you mean about Kel being May-Sue…I'm Australian and that term isn't used here so yeah lol don't know how to respond to that. The point is that with the Yamani's she had already proved herself, that is why she was able to rise through the ranks. Her ability was recognised and she was trained the way she should have been in Tortall. The carrige thing, the road being bumpy! That is the whole point! Its to emphasise her ability, she is the best of the best.

Yeah with the polishing thing and the transportation I just wanted to get it out of the way and kind of set the scene for Kel to be re-introduced.

Just remember this is a FANFIC, which mean I don't have to stick to the lines that TP laid.

Fewf, that was a long reply. Someone said something about the squire not being Roald or one of the others, like Cleon, because they would be knights but this is not so! I made sure she came back at 17, the year before or the year that they would get their knighthood so they are still all squires!

This review I love...its actually quite illogical and yeah, made me laugh. Its from Horsiegirl or smething. check it out in reviews to find out what im talking about lol.

Hahaha I love that they call me stupid for using bad grammer…ok a) I'm using shorthand (well this time I didn't because I didn't feel like it) b) if I write a story that you read and then say I really like the story and plot, I'm obviously not stupid. All this review does is make you sound stupid and unconsistant. Anyway, that's it for now, thank you agin to all my loverly reviews and if I didn't include you this time I will next time and if I don't next time feel free to kick my butt :P

Chapter Two

Kel stood at the top of the stairs and felt sick. These people had rejected her. Rage built up under her ribs, it crushed her lungs, making her feel light-headed. The stairs looked miles high, the room spun slightly. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself on the rail and held her head up. She would not let them beat her. Her rage would not take control of her and humiliate her. Following the graceful steps of Shinko before her and feeling the comforting presence of Yuki beside her, Kel stepped down onto the first step just as elegantly. Days later in just a few minutes, they were at the bottom of the dais where the royalty was sitting, looking down at them…looking down at her. (A/N In Squire there isn't an actual greeting of Shinko so I took it kinda from LR)

All three bowed in the traditional Yamani way, palms flat on their thighs. The as the monarchs stood and retuned the bow, they straightened and stepped into graceful curtsy. They did it in unity, however Yuki and Kel's were deeper and of the proper protocol.

"Cousin, welcome." King Jonathan stepped down from the dais and took both of her hands and brushed her cheek with a kiss.

"Thank you, your majesty" Shinko's lilting accent filled the room, yet it seemed like hadn't spoken louder than a whisper. Jonathan looked to his left and motioned to a bright gold and red figure. As he walked over, Kel noticed the slight stains on his hose (A/N is that right? I mean his pants just above his shoes…) it looked like he had dropped something and it had splattered back onto him.

"May I introduce my son, Prince Roald of Tortall. He is currently in his last year as a squire and will enter the Chamber of Ordeal very soon."

Kel looked at Roald, he seemed to stare right through Shinko, that wasn't right...she was his betrothed, he should be facinated by her. He seemed pale..drained of all emotion.

_He looks Yamani_ Kel thought, hiding her amusement behind her mask. _Why does it seem like he's looking at me? It must be a shock seeing me here after all this time. But I did it, I proved I can fight...that I Will Fight!_

Roald looked at her, looked at the beauty standing before him, his betrothed and felt sick. How could he marry someone he didn't love, when the person who had never left his heart even as she had left his life was standing just behind her.

_This is crazy...I haven't seen Kel for so long...how can i still love her? I must do what is right for my kingdom...becuase that is what it is...my kingdom._ Roald thought, watching Kel over the princess's shoulder.

Both Kel and Roald were brought back to the Throne Room with a snap as the King and Queen stood and stepped of the dais as everyone around them bowed or curtsyed (so cant spell!) They hurried to do the same as their Majesties led the way to the Ball Room.

* * *

Ok yeah I no this is a really really short chappie but I cant help it:( I have had serious writers block and it just hasn't gone away :'( so yes, I promise the next secition will be longer. I feel very guilty tesing you with this tiny bit. It originally only went to "splattered back on him" but since i felt so guilty i added a tiny bit to cut the cliffy for u. so yeah let me know what you think! 


End file.
